Where ever you will go
by darkangellife
Summary: It's a load of B/S fluffyness based on the song 'Where ever you will go' by The Calling. The Calling rock! Buffy rocks! BTW Alex Band is hot!


Title: Where ever you will go. (Yes, it's a song fic!) Disclaimers: I don't own Buffy and her lot, but I'm planning to steal them. Muhhaaa!!!!!!! I Also don't own The Calling or any of their songs, but I'm also planning to steal them and make billions! Muhhaaa!!!!!!!!  
  
Feedback: Please! Pretty please. Oh, all right you don't have to. It's just that all I have is my computer for company and that feedback would have been nice to read. Ah well. (Please tell me if I've made a spelling mistake! Sorry if I have in advance)  
  
Distribution: You can use it, but tell me first via the review section. Spoilers: All of season 6, but not season 7. This is all my imagination  
  
Dedications: Radio one (A British radio station), who, while I was writing it, played 'Where ever you will go', Rhiannon (My sister), who urged me to write the story, The Calling, who wrote and performed the song as well as having a gorgeous lead singer (Alex Band), Buffy's creator, Joss, as if he didn't create it, none of this would of happened, Buffy fans, well why not, The Calling fans, well why not again, and last but not least, The_Calling_Rox page, as their lyric page is where I found the lyrics for the song . Sorry that has been too long, I have just heard the song and it has made me hyper!  
  
Spike was driving his DeSotto to Buffy's, so he could pick her up for Slaying. They were planning to go a bit further a field than usual, so Buffy had asked if they could use his car. He was thinking about Buffy, about how surprisingly positively she had reacted to the soul he now had. She had forgiven him for coming on to her, and their friendship was growing stronger. He had just fitted a CD player/radio, so he could listen to his Ramones CD that Dawn had recently burned him, using Willows computer. He also liked listening to the radio. As he continued to think about Buffy, and what he wanted to say to her, he turned on the radio. The perfect song then came on.  
  
'So lately, been wondering  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
  
There between the sand and stone could you make it on your own'  
  
Buffy was getting ready to slay with Spike, thoughts going through her head. "Do I love him? Do I not? This is so frustrating!" she thought to her self as she got her gear. She wanted to say to him that she'll be with him, but was too shy and unsure. She put the radio on, and it was in the middle of one of her favourite songs.  
  
'If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high, or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go'  
  
Spike was listening to the song now, and the next part made him thought of how he felt in Africa, away from Buffy.  
  
'And maybe, I'll find out  
  
A way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave shall fall and fall upon us all  
  
Then I hope there's someone out there who can bring me back to you'  
  
The feeling that he wanted to be with Buffy, to help her through whatever she was going through but he couldn't. He heard the chorus again, making him realise that he had to tell Buffy his feelings.  
  
Buffy sat listening to the song, with every word making her more determined to tell Spike how she actually loved him. The next bit was what she wanted Spike to do.  
  
Run away with my heart  
  
Run away with my hope  
  
Run away with my love  
  
Spike had arrived at the Summers' home. Dawn opened the door. "Hey Spike!" She said, and warmly hugged him. She had got over the fact that Spike had tried to forcefully get with Buffy, and was now friendly towards him. "Hey Little Bit, can you get your sis over here, we're going slaying" Spike replied. Dawn ran from the door. As he waited, he vaguely heard the car radio blaring out the bridge part of 'Where ever you will go'  
  
'I know now, just quite how  
  
my life and love might still go on  
  
in your heart, in your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time'  
  
"Buffy! Spike's here!" Dawn called. "Be right there!" Buffy said. She was listening to the last part of the song.  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Buffy then got up, turned off the radio, grabbed her bag and went to the door. "Hi Spike. Lets go, there are vamps out there looking for a good slaying." She said to Spike. "All right, there isn't anything else to do." Spike responded in his usual, cocky, sarcastic way.  
  
Spike watched Buffy arrive at the door, greeted her then went to the car. "Buffy, where are we actually going?" Spike asked. "There's a graveyard that's on the other side of town, that take way too long to walk to. I'll give you directions." Buffy said "Fine." Spike muttered, and got into the car. Buffy soon followed.  
  
It took around half an hour, mainly because Spike was not listening and Buffy forgetting the way a few times. "We're here." Buffy proclaimed. "Yeah, after you got us lost a few times." Spike muttered. "I haven't done this route for awhile. And anyway, You should have listened." Buffy said "What! I was listening!" Spike defended "Oh yeah, like when I say 'turn right' you went straight on!" Buffy said. "Well, it doesn't matter now. Let's just kill the vamps around here." Spike said. Suddenly, a vamp jumped out of the shadows and tried to bite Buffy. But she quickly turned around and staked him. Buffy dusted herself off. While she did that, Spike had fought another vamp, which was dressed in tarty gear. "Typical whore." Spike muttered as he went for the kill. She fell to dust. He went over to Buffy, who was sitting on the ground watching the fight. "There's not much action around here tonight." Buffy commented. Spike then saw a window of opportunity to tell Buffy how he felt. And why not sing it to her. A song her had heard earlier. "If I could, then I would, I'll go wherever you will go" Spike sang. "Spike, what are you doing?" Buffy said, confused by Spikes actions. He just continued. "Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go." Buffy then clicked. She knew what he was trying to say. She listened as he continued. "Run away with my heart, run away with my hope, run away with my love. I know now, just quite how, my life and love might still go on. In your heart, in your mind, I'll stay with you for all of time!" Buffy then decided to join in, and started singing with Spike. "If I could, then I would I'll go, wherever you will go. Way up high, or down low, I'll go wherever you will go." Spike stopped. "Buffy?" he said. "Yeah?" she said. "Do you mean what you're singing, cos' I do?" Spike said. "Yeah, so why don't we finish." Buffy said, and they started where they left off. "If I could turn back time, I'll go wherever you will go. If I could make you mine, I'll go wherever you will go. I'll go wherever you will go." Spike then went up to Buffy and kissed her on the lips. She returned the kiss, and they embraced. 


End file.
